part2servernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Lemilion
Parameters Personal Details Name: Aria Lemilion Age: 29''' Alignment: Neutral-Good ' Aliases:' Golden Cat of The Clocktower Weapons: Her fist, Azoth Dagger, Cat Familiar, Her Alchemy Potions Strengths: she is a very capable magus. So much so that she is even called a genius prodigy. She is able to use Elemental Magic and especially capable of using high tier Body Reinforcement Magic. She is highly capable of using Martial Arts to fight in close combat. She sometimes use her familiar and her elixir to assist her in battle ' Weaknesses:' Her weakness is that she have a really Clumsy nature sometimes. And also her obsession with beautiful and cute things. Especially cats Trivias or Other Unnamed Abilities:'''She is actually a descendant of a really old Family Lineage. Her real name is Aria Lemillion of Northumbria. An almost 1000 Years old magus lineage originated from the ancient british kingdom known as Northumbria. '''Magic Circuit Quality: High Mana Capacity: High Personality Despite her looks, she is actually a 29 years old Experienced magus. Usually always acting clumsy and looks like a good for nothing woman. Behind that façade is a very capable magus capable of taking calm decision in any circumstances. An elegant ojou-sama with a clumsy and cheerful attitude. Skills and Mystic Codes * Alchemy A+: She is very proficient in alchemy. Hailed as a top tier magus by the clocktower. She is even able to change her own body structure into that of a catgirl. Her knowledge in Alchemy is only been defeated by a few other genius Alchemist. * Animal Comprehension D: she is able to understand with animal, phantasmal beast or even divine beast. She is able to understand them due to the modification she did to her own body. Remember that Understand is not the same as talking. * Body Reinforcement A: She is able to reinforce her body even stronger than that of a regular magus. And its boosted further by her Body Modification. * Enhanced Senses B: All of her senses are enhanced to be above humans with the power of her self modification to change herself into that of a Catgirl. Hearing, Smell, Eyesight and other senses are enhanced. * Cat Maid Combat Outfit: '''The Combat suit made by The Golden Cat of The clocktower. Made to further increase her combat Capablities. This Mystic Code is able to drastically increase her Stamina when wearing it and also have a self healing capability. But the true feature of this Combat Outfit is its Storage Capacity. Equipped with a really Large Storage capacity to store most of her potions without hindering her movement at all. Lore The Golden Cat of The Clocktower. A Genius Prodigy from the clocktower. She is studying at the creation department when she’s still an apprentice magus. It was a shocking fact when she fused her own body with the body of a Cat. Perhaps that’s what earned her the Nickname. Her ultimate aim is to finally make everyone understand the greatness that is cats. She joined chaldea after being invited personally by The Director Olga Marie herself. '''